


Ramifications of Animal Testing on the American School System

by sherlockloves



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockloves/pseuds/sherlockloves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This script picks up after the Season 4 finalé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ramifications of Animal Testing on the American School System

Community  
“Ramifications of Animal Testing on the American School System”  
by  
Rachel Knight

COLD OPEN

INT. STUDY ROOM - DAY  
TROY, ANNIE, BRITTA, SHIRLEY and ABED sit around the study  
room table.  
SHIRLEY  
It feels so weird to not have Jeff around.  
BRITTA  
Why, because we need some  
patriarchal father figure telling  
us what to do? Virginia Coyote  
would be ashamed.  
ANNIE  
Um, I’m pretty sure Jeff doesn’t  
see himself as a father figure. He  
barely has a father himself. What  
example does he have to go by?  
TROY  
Jeff’s not our study group dad?  
That explains why he refuses to  
pack my lunches, or sign my  
permission slips.  
ABED  
Jeff’s absence does imply some  
serious changes for the group.  
It’s like the high school-to-  
college transition taken by shows  
like Buffy and Veronica Mars.  
Except we’re already in college,  
and our main character isn’t a  
headstrong blonde who fought  
injustice in the 90s.

ALL turn to look at BRITTA.

BRITTA  
I feel... strangely offended by  
that. Maybe we should limit our  
therapy sessions to twice a week.  
SHIRLEY  
It would be nice to see Jeff  
again, as a group.  
ABED  
True. I worry about how our  
stories will fit together while  
the rest of us are still at  
Greendale.  
BRITTA  
Plus you seem to be getting into  
my head a bit much.  
ANNIE  
(Laughs nervously)  
Ha! Abed! Getting into... heads! I  
don’t know why that would happen!  
I mean... what is that like?! I  
wouldn’t know!

Abed looks at Annie while she fidgets. The rest of the  
study group looks at them inquisitively.

ACT I  
INT. LAW FIRM - LOBBY - DAY  
JEFF is dressed for a job interview and playing with his  
phone.  
GEORGE  
Jeff Winger! I’m ready for you  
now. Who are you texting?  
JEFF  
(standing)  
Oh! No one. I mean, it doesn’t  
matter. It’s great to meet you,  
George. I’ve been reading up on  
what you do here at Lampert and  
Associates. It’s great to see such  
a passion for the little guy.  
That’s something I’m really  
looking for in a career this time  
around.

Jeff and George enter into an office and sit facing each  
other across a desk.

GEORGE  
Well, that’s actually something  
I’m a little worried about, Jeff.  
I’ve been looking over the  
highlights of your career since  
receiving your resumé. You seem to  
have used some questionable ethics  
on a regular basis. I mean, faking  
a Bachelor’s degree, using your  
skills to get people off that you  
must have known were guilty?  
JEFF  
You probably saw my hallmark case.  
I understand why a firm known for  
its integrity would have  
reservations about taking on  
someone who represented a  
stripper.  
GEORGE  
We’ve represented strippers  
before, to regain custody of  
children, or defend them against  
sex offenders-- but not to evade  
the IRS.  
JEFF  
I understand that my actions as a  
lawyer have been questionable at  
best. But I was a different guy  
four years ago.  
GEORGE  
You know that you could make a lot  
more money at a bigger firm,  
right? And be brought on, no  
questions asked?

JEFF I know.

GEORGE  
Well, I’d be lying if I said we  
couldn’t use your skills around  
here. Let me think it over and get  
back to you. Can you meet me at  
one PM tomorrow for a second  
interview?  
JEFF  
Absolutely. I’ll be there.

INT. LIBRARY - NOOK  
ANNIE and ABED sit at a table in an unpopulated corner of  
the library.

ABED  
Recognizing facial expressions  
isn’t exactly my forté, but you  
seemed uncomfortable back there.  
ANNIE  
Seems like you’ve been using the  
empathy component I added to the  
Dreamatorium.  
ABED  
Is it something I did?  
ANNIE  
No, no, of course not. It’s just...  
complicated.  
ABED  
You’ve always confided in me. Most  
people view me as a blank stare,  
not a listening ear. Maybe they’re  
right. But my character  
development was through the roof  
last season.  
ANNIE  
You’ve also been smiling more.  
ABED  
So what’s the problem?  
ANNIE  
Well, you know that things have  
been... different between us lately.  
ABED  
You mean that we’ve been flirting  
more often.  
ANNIE  
Yes.  
ABED  
Which hasn’t been unheard of in  
our friendship. It’s like when I  
pretended to be Don Draper, except  
I’m just me... other than that time  
you asked me to be Han Solo again.  
ANNIE  
Abed! But yes. I don’t want anyone  
to find out about us before we’re  
sure that being together is a good  
idea, especially now that a core  
part of the study group is gone.  
ABED  
I have my reservations too.  
ANNIE  
I know. It’s not that I’m  
embarrassed or ashamed, it’s just  
important to figure out what we’re  
doing-- and quickly.  
ABED  
It makes sense. We’re the same  
age, we’re not together in the  
darkest timeline, and we tend to  
look out for each other-- like  
when I sat in that room overnight  
to help you with your social  
experiment.  
ANNIE  
To be fair, you were pretty  
annoying when you did that. And I  
was so mean to you!  
ABED  
True. But our intentions were  
good. And you brought me that  
Indiana Jones gift basket. It even   
had the first three DVDs in it, because--  
ANNIE AND ABED  
(Together)  
The fourth one blows!  
ANNIE  
I guess we do have a lot in  
common. You’re not afraid to show  
excitement over little things. I  
mean, you’re almost as passionate  
about television as I am about  
glitter paint.  
ABED  
There really is a big difference  
between glitter paint and puffy  
glitter paint.  
ANNIE  
Plus, we’ve been through similar  
struggles. I battled drug  
addiction, and you... are more  
remarkable than everyone else.

SHIRLEY enters the nook.

SHIRLEY  
You guys! The school board members  
are here, and they want to expel  
Chang! Come quickly!

INT. CLASSROOM - SCHOOL COURT - DAY  
CARL and RICHIE of the Greendale school board sit behind a  
large desk. CHANG and DEAN PELTON sit lawyer-and-client  
style, facing them. TROY, ABED, BRITTA, SHIRLEY, and ANNIE  
are present.  
CARL  
There really isn’t supposed to be  
anyone in here besides Chang and  
Craig.

TROY  
Whatever you can say in front of  
Chang and the Dean, you can say in  
front of us.  
CARL  
Benjamin Chang, it has been told  
to us by an anonymous local  
education administrator that you  
have been faking your Changnesia.  
This comes as a serious blow to  
the school’s integrity. Let’s face  
it, Greendale can’t stand to lose  
any more credibility.  
CHANG  
But I’ve Chang’d!  
RICHIE  
You’ve duped us before, Chang.  
This isn’t something gift baskets  
full of homemade cookies is going  
to fix-- though it may help me  
deal with my wife’s cooking.

 Carl and Richie high-five.

DEAN PELTON  
Now, in the past I would have been  
more than willing to get rid of  
Chang. He terrorized our school  
with a child army, for Pete’s  
sake! But his transformation has  
been amazing. He’s been a model  
Greendale citizen ever since he  
began treatment for Experimental  
Monkey Fever.  
CARL  
Experimental Monkey Fever?  
BRITTA  
It’s true! Before I came to  
Greendale, I rescued a monkey from  
a lab and traded it to an exotic  
pet dealer for what turned out to be a very   
unnecessary variety of  
brownie. Somehow it passed hands  
until it ended up in the school’s  
air vents.  
TROY  
Yeah! Somehow!  
BRITTA  
If anything, it’s my fault.  
(mumbles)  
With that said, this would be my  
third strike for stealing animals  
from hazardous labs, so I’d really  
appreciate it if this wasn’t  
pinned on me either. Thank you.  
CARL  
We’re not really concerned with  
the details. All we know is,  
Chang’s faked an illness before,  
and we can’t have any repeat  
incidents around here.  
DEAN PELTON  
All of his medical records show  
that the contamination was very  
real. He underwent intensive  
psychotherapy. The doctors say he  
should no longer have a problem  
functioning in society.  
RICHIE  
Chang caused massive damage during  
the cafeteria riot, and he’s only  
gotten worse since then. Honestly,  
we really don’t see a reason why  
keeping him here would serve any  
significant purpose at Greendale.  
At worst, he’s a looming threat.  
At best, he’s a former fake  
Spanish professor who’s only so-so  
at the keytar.  
CHANG  
You take that back!  
DEAN PELTON

There has to be something I can  
do. Greendale is accepting of  
anyone who has changed their  
ways-- I’d risk my career to give  
any of them just one more chance.  
CARL  
Honestly Craig, your word doesn’t  
mean that much anymore. You went  
way over budget producing that ad  
for Greendale, and the only new  
recruits it attracted were the  
ones who formed the Boogie Nights  
fan club. They got this school in  
the news when they were busted for  
forming a 70s-themed sex ring.  
RICHIE  
(to Carl)  
Hey, do you feel like grabbing  
some paninis? I can’t make a  
decision about this on an empty  
stomach.  
CARL  
(joking)  
Empty stomach? You just finished  
off three plates at the Chinese  
buffet, ya big hog! Yeah, let’s  
grab some paninis.

Carl and Richie exit.

ANNIE  
Guys, we need to help Chang!  
BRITTA   
Do we?  
ABED  
Annie’s right. Now that Jeff and  
Pierce have graduated, the show is  
missing both its bumbling villain  
and its self-centered wild card  
with a heart of gold. Chang can  
play both.  
ANNIE

Thank you Abed! We have to call  
Jeff about this. He’ll know what  
to do.  
SHIRLEY  
Oh, how nice! We’ll get to have  
Jeffrey back again! I’ll make  
mini-pies.  
BRITTA  
Why do we have to bring Jeff in  
anytime something goes wrong?  
Can’t we handle this situation  
ourselves, without some big macho  
leader marching in and saving the  
day?  
ANNIE  
A lawyer is exactly what we need  
right now. Besides, Jeff is our  
friend.  
BRITTA  
Shyeah.  
TROY  
I’ll call him. I need to iron out  
this whole Jeff-isn’t-our-dad  
stuff anyway.  
INT. JEFF’S APARTMENT- LIVING ROOM - EVENING  
ANNIE, ABED, TROY, BRITTA and SHIRLEY are standing in front  
of JEFF, having just asked him to help Chang.  
JEFF  
So let me get this straight. You  
guys want me to go back to school  
tomorrow and make sure Chang gets  
to stay at Greendale.  
ANNIE  
Yes. I know as well as you do how  
much trouble he’s put us through.  
But he did it for friendship!  
Doesn’t that count for something?  
JEFF

Yeah, it means that he’s so  
obsessed with our ragtag group of  
misfits that he’s actually willing  
to do something about it. Trying  
to stay at Greendale is a social  
disease. I say we let him out of  
that messed-up system so he can  
try to make a non-Greendalian life  
for himself while he still has the  
chance.  
BRITTA  
Aw, come on. What happened to the  
Human Being spirit you were  
bursting with at your graduation  
ceremony?  
JEFF  
That was then, when I was standing  
under a flowered archway getting  
married to the Dean. A man can say  
a lot of things when he’s in that  
kind of grave peril. Now the only  
pressure I’m under is  
disappointing a group of people  
that seem to think I’m their  
father.  
TROY  
I knew it!  
BRITTA  
Come on. I know you want to come  
back and visit Greendale. What do  
you even do all day now?  
JEFF  
I’ll have you know, I have a job  
interview tomorrow.  
ANNIE  
Well? What time is it at?  
JEFF  
One. Why?  
ANNIE  
The trial isn’t until three. Come  
if you’re done with the job  
interview. Please?  
JEFF  
Fine. I’ll see what I can do.

EXT. ANNIE’S BUILDING - SIDEWALK - LATE EVENING

ANNIE and ABED are taking a walk outside of their apartment  
complex. The sidewalk between the buildings is well-lit but  
unpopulated. Small shrubs and shoe-level lights line the  
walkway, forming a pretty but unassuming atmosphere.  
ANNIE  
So, it’s nice that Jeff is going  
to help us save Chang tomorrow,  
right?  
ABED  
Let’s stop with the small talk now  
Annie, we both know what this  
scene is about.  
ANNIE  
I know. I just don’t really know  
where to start.  
ABED  
How about we start with the  
elephant in the room. The thing  
that makes me unable to  
participate in things like small  
talk, or serious relationships.  
ANNIE  
Well, I guess I’d be lying if I  
said I hadn’t worried about it.  
ABED  
Girls have approached me plenty in  
the past, and for the most part  
I’ve humored them. Maybe it’s time  
for me to see someone on a more  
serious level. What kind of a TV  
show doesn’t eventually pair up  
two of its main characters? Other  
than 30 Rock, of course.

ANNIE  
I’m more than just a TV character,  
Abed!  
ABED  
I know. That’s the problem. Why  
would I want to keep doing this if  
it’s only going to end up hurting  
you?  
ANNIE  
Well, Abed, maybe the fact that  
you’re using empathy to solve this  
situation means that you’re not  
that limited after all.  
ABED  
You added that box to my  
Dreamatorium. How do I know you’re  
not just trying to save me? You’ve  
done it before, with someone else.  
ANNIE  
(turns to face Abed)  
What, with Jeff? Please. You’re  
not the only one who’s grown up  
over the past four years, you  
know.  
ABED  
You’re right. Maybe this is  
something we should both consider.  
ANNIE  
Agreed.  
ABED  
I might really have a lot of fun  
getting serious with you.  
He holds Annie’s hands. Annie tilts her head up and purses  
her lips slightly. She closes her eyes as she anticipates  
the kiss that will most certainly be taking place.  
ABED  
(suddenly)  
So! Is it going to be awkward in  
the meantime? Because I really  
want someone to watch Cougartown  
with tonight.  
ANNIE  
Oh! Um, no... not at all! Let’s  
watch some Cougartown!

Annie holds up an imaginary wine glass. She and Abed mime  
clinking glasses.

INT. STUDY ROOM - THE NEXT DAY  
TROY, ABED, SHIRLEY, and BRITTA are sitting around the  
table. ABED begins speaking to TROY.

ABED  
I may have missed a social cue  
last night.  
ANNIE bursts into the room.  
ANNIE  
The Dean just told me that the  
trial is changed to 1:30. What are  
we supposed to do? There’s no way  
Jeff will get out of his job  
interview on time to be here!  
BRITTA  
Did you call him?  
ANNIE  
I left a message. He’s probably  
already on his way to the  
interview.

DEAN PELTON runs in.

DEAN PELTON  
Oh, thank goodness you’re all  
here! We need to get to the school  
court classroom immediately.  
They’re going to pull Chang  
through the ringer.

ALL exit.

ACT II  
INT. CLASSROOM – SCHOOL COURT - DAY  
CARL and RICHIE are back, as are DEAN PELTON, CHANG, and  
all members of the STUDY GROUP sans Jeff.  
CARL  
This had better be good. We don’t  
want to miss our reservation at  
the new Lebanese place down the  
street.  
DEAN PELTON  
Chang and I hold the same position  
we did yesterday. If he goes, I  
go. Two things that are essential  
to the Greendale experience is the  
principle that no one gets turned  
away, and-- hopefully-- my  
presence here.  
CARL  
Really Craig, what are you going  
to tell us that could possibly  
erase what Chang’s done to this  
school? Nobody’s going to pay to  
study Experimental Monkey Fever  
like they did with Changnesia. And  
let’s face it, Chang was never a  
great resource to Greendale to  
begin with. He defrauded the  
school, wasted the budget during  
his reign as overlord, and  
destroyed the school’s reputation  
even further than anyone thought  
possible.  
RICHIE  
(picking up gavel)  
As far as I’m concerned, this  
school court case is over.  
Enter JEFF, who slams down a briefcase on the table next to  
Chang and Dean Pelton.  
JEFF  
Stop! Your honors, I’m one of the  
Greendale Seven. One of the people  
with the most reason to hold a  
grudge against Benjamin Chang. He got our study   
group kicked out of  
school when he used us as a  
scapegoat for the riot. The only  
hope we had was the school board  
of Greendale Community College,  
who dismissed us in favor of a  
one-time phony Spanish teacher  
toting cheap gift baskets.  
CARL  
Well, to be fair, they really were  
amazing gift baskets.  
RICHIE  
Top of the line.  
JEFF  
Perhaps the only person who has  
more reason to resent Chang than  
me and my study group is Dean  
Pelton, the man he kidnapped and  
replaced with a doppelgänger. Dean  
Pelton, the very same man that is  
sitting in front of you today,  
defending Chang.  
DEAN PELTON  
(curtsies)  
At your service.  
JEFF  
Sure, Chang has always been a  
little off. This is a man who  
faked his own death just to remind  
us of his imagined immortality.  
Before Chang progressed very far  
into his psychopathy, he was  
already an eccentric, incredibly  
annoying person. As such, he may  
not appear to be fully reformed.  
But our own Shirley Bennett, after  
having put up with Chang’s ways  
for nine months, was still so  
forgiving towards this man that  
she named her son after him.

SHIRLEY

Now you better not tell me that I  
named my child Ben Bennett for  
nothing.  
JEFF  
Chang was a terrible teacher, a  
terrible friend, and a very good  
heartless dictator. But Chang’s  
reason why he should be forgiven  
is better than any excuse the rest  
of us can offer. If everyone was  
dismissed by Greendale based on  
their past, I would have been  
kicked out a long time ago. But  
now I’ve graduated, and I’m trying  
to do some good in the world. It  
may take a long time to find  
acceptance out there, but I’ve  
always had acceptance right here.  
So should Chang.  
RICHIE  
All right. If you guys are willing  
to take a chance on this maniac,  
we won’t try to stop you.  
(slams gavel down)  
What do you think, Carl? Do we  
have enough time to make our  
reservation?  
ABED  
There’s always Nadir’s Falafel on  
Wythe Street.  
STUDY GROUP gathers together.  
BRITTA  
Not half bad, Winger!  
ANNIE  
Jeff, that was amazing! But what  
happened with your job interview?  
JEFF  
Oh, George had an emergency  
meeting with a client this  
afternoon, so we rescheduled for  
earlier this morning.

CHANG walks up to the study group.  
CHANG  
Thanks, man. If I ever go psycho  
again, I promise to kill you last.  
JEFF  
Thanks, Chang. That’s the low  
standard of morality I’ve come to  
know and expect with you.  
TROY  
Hey, how’s the monkey?  
CHANG  
He’s fine! The vet said we should  
engage him in activities, so we’re  
gonna start freestyle rapping  
together.  
TROY Cool!  
ANNIE  
Hey Jeff, do you mind if I use  
your phone? Mine’s out of  
batteries, and I need to make a  
quick call.

INT. GREENDALE HALLWAY - DAY  
ANNIE is walking down the hallway with Jeff’s phone in  
hand. She presses a button, and a voicemail message begins  
to play on speaker.  
GEORGE (V.O.)  
Hey Jeff, it’s George Lampert from  
Lampert and Associates. You missed  
your interview with us today. As  
you know, I was already a little  
on the fence about you. It seems  
that you may not be too passionate  
about the little guy after all. I  
wish you the best of luck on your  
job hunt.  
Annie looks up in distress and runs down the hallway.

INT. STUDY ROOM - DAY  
ANNIE bursts through the door. TROY, BRITTA, SHIRLEY and  
ABED are sitting around the study room table.  
ANNIE  
You guys! I was worried about Jeff  
missing his job interview for us,  
so I checked his phone. Turns out  
he blew it off in order to  
represent Chang in school court.  
BRITTA  
I can’t believe he did that for  
us.  
ANNIE  
We have to do something about  
this.  
SHIRLEY  
Well that’s very nice of you, but  
what can we do about it? Sometimes  
we make choices that just can’t be  
undone.  
ABED  
What about you and André getting  
back together despite all odds?  
Maybe there’s no trial that can’t  
be overcome when a family refuses  
to give up.  
Shirley nods in agreement.  
ANNIE  
The address of the law firm is in  
Jeff’s phone. I say we kidnap him  
and drive down there to fight for  
his job.  
ABED  
Yes! Plot twist. I always carry a  
spare potato sack in my schoolbag  
for just this purpose.  
JEFF enters.

JEFF  
Okay guys, I’m heading out. Do you  
want to--  
ALL tackle Jeff suddenly, pulling a potato sack over his  
head.  
JEFF  
What are you guys doing?!  
INT. GEORGE’S OFFICE - EVENING  
George sits at his desk, writing something in a portfolio  
while he sifts through piles of papers. SHIRLEY, TROY,  
BRITTA, ABED, and ANNIE escort in a wriggling JEFF.  
GEORGE  
What’s the meaning of this?  
TROY  
Hey man, you’re the one that’s  
working so late.  
GEORGE  
There’s a river being poisoned  
next to a playground. I really  
don’t have enough lawyers to  
develop my defense and still get  
home on time.  
ANNIE  
Then you should hire Jeff.  
JEFF  
I tried to stop them.  
ANNIE  
The reason why Jeff blew off his  
interview with you today was to  
help with a school court case. He  
really came through for his  
friends when we needed it.  
GEORGE  
As flattering as that may sound  
for a former shark like Jeff, I’m  
afraid that blowing off a job  
interview is a big offense. Would  
you do that if this was a top-  
paying firm, Jeff?  
SHIRLEY  
He didn’t get paid for this. Even  
the best of lawyers wouldn’t have  
taken this case, in a real court  
of law or otherwise. But Jeff did.  
He came through for us. Like he  
always does.  
GEORGE  
Is all of this true, Jeff?  
JEFF Yes.  
GEORGE  
I can see from your record that  
you’re reliable-- if a bit  
unethical. But if that’s in the  
past, Lampert and Associates might  
be willing to give you a try. I  
don’t compromise my principles for  
anything. Now, I see that I would  
be compromising my principles by  
not giving you a chance.  
JEFF  
Yes! Thank you! I’m excited to get  
back into law.  
GEORGE  
There’s just one more thing, Jeff.  
JEFF  
Anything.  
GEORGE  
I have a sneaking suspicion that  
you cheated on your LSATs.  
JEFF  
I can neither confirm nor deny  
that.  
GEORGE  
Well, we can fix the details on  
Monday. Welcome to the firm.

INT. APARTMENT - TROY AND ABED’S BLANKET ROOM  
ANNIE and ABED sit on the floor, facing each other.  
ABED  
I’ve had a lot to think about  
today.  
ANNIE  
I know! Binge-watching Cougartown  
really raises some metaphysical  
questions if you stick with it.  
ABED  
Wait until you rewatch the last  
season. Things get weird.  
ANNIE  
Ooh!  
ABED  
It was really cool how you helped  
Jeff today. And Chang. You get a  
lot of things done. It kind of  
messes with my plot arc  
predictions.  
ANNIE  
Well, I could have done more.  
While I was carting around Jeff  
all day, I practically lost track  
of my study schedule. Now I need  
to go over my abbreviation flash  
cards for Advanced Hospital  
Administration, not to mention my  
Forensic Science reading.  
ABED  
You never really give yourself a  
break, do you?  
ANNIE  
Sometimes when I’m with you.  
Abed smiles. He and Annie move closer.  
ABED  
Is that a good thing?

ANNIE  
I think it is.  
ABED  
I think it is too.  
Annie and Abed lean in and kiss. BRITTA, SHIRLEY, and JEFF  
enter the apartment.  
BRITTA  
Annie, Troy, Abed! We brought  
pizza!  
SHIRLEY  
And I brought mini-pies!  
Britta opens the entranceway to the blanket fort, with  
Shirley and Jeff behind her. Annie and Abed, who are  
wrapped in each other’s arms, stand frozen with varying  
levels of surprise on their faces.  
SHIRLEY  
Oh!  
BRITTA  
Well! I’ll just leave you two kids  
to it, then.  
Jeff turns around, looks down, and begins to smile. Jeff,  
Britta, and Shirley proceed to place their food down at the  
table, where they are joined by TROY.  
TAG  
INT. LIBRARY - DAY  
TROY and Abed are sitting on a couch, beatboxing. CHANG is  
sitting with them.  
CHANG  
(rapping)  
A monkey bit my arm and it went to my brain   
Creating gray matter till it drove me insane   
Named after a piece of Annie’s anatomy   
Troy’s monkey couldn’t contain itself at the sight of me   
I hit some bad times as the virus spread   
But mark my words, I won’t ever be  
dead!  
ANNIE’S BOOBS enters the shot and crawls unto Chang’s  
shoulder.  
ABED  
What up. It’s 2013, yo.  
TROY Word.


End file.
